


Budding Tactician, Blooming Sorceress

by Impulse96



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Groping, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: On a mission together for the Order of Heroes, Morgan has been unable to stop getting aroused at the sight of Ophelia's huge breasts for all the days they've been travelling. And when Ophelia realises this, the sorceress is more than happy to lend the tactician a hand.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Ophelia
Comments: 31
Kudos: 49





	Budding Tactician, Blooming Sorceress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Odoacro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/gifts).



With the gentle warm sun of the early afternoon shining down from the cloudless sky above, the soft cool breeze flowing smoothly from the southern horizon and the serene birdsong that trickled out from the nests in the tall trees that overlooked the path in gorgeous harmony, any sane and rational person would be able to tell what a calm and wonderful day it was. At the moment though, sanity and rationality were not necessarily at the top of Morgan’s list of priorities at that moment, a hand running through his messy black hair as his boots crunched softly on the path, a deep sigh of exasperation escaping him before he could hold back, only adding onto the frustration that plagued him. He just had to last a few more days. Then they would be back in the castle and this would all sort itself out.

Finding himself in this strange different world that he had learned was named Askr and he was summoned here to assist with some inter-world conflicts for a group known as the Order of Heroes was almost certainly a shock, he couldn’t deny that. But the leap wasn’t quite as hard for him thanks to his own journeys through other worlds and other times, and being granted the privilege to meet and learn from some of the greatest warriors, leaders and tacticians in all of history was more of a gift than he could ever have imagined. He had dedicated himself fully to assisting the Order in whatever it was they could ask of him, as a sign of his own devotion and a chance for him to grow his own perspective and expertise, all the different sorts of people he could converse with, train with and befriend simply too wonderful an opportunity for the budding tactician to turn down. Even if there were some people summoned to this world that the young boy had… difficulties… being around.

“This wondrous bird-song, the shining sunlight and the gentle wind that we have been blessed by… it’s as if the Gods in the skies wish to acknowledge our efforts this fine day, wouldn’t you say oh companion of mine?” Ophelia said in her grandiose tone, skipping gently alongside the young tactician on the path, her usual positive and bubbly energy shining like the stars she so often drew reference to in her speeches.

“Y-Yeah, I guess so…” Morgan managed to respond with a gentle chuckle, casting his eyes to the side to see the young sorceress in the typical position she had assumed over the last several days whenever they were walking. Right beside him, their shoulders at most an inch from touching one another. Even though the path they walked was wide enough for three, perhaps even four to walk comfortably, Ophelia seemed to always be right up next to him, no hesitation at all in the girl to be so up close in someone’s personal space. Whether it was a lack of awareness or a lack of care of her encroachment, Morgan couldn’t tell for certain. But the effect on him was clear regardless.

Ophelia was only summoned to Askr only a very short while ago, and was tasked for her first proper mission to go with Morgan to check on the status of an outpost a few days travel away from the castle, a relatively simple mission for her to start on. Morgan was selected of course to accompany on her on this task due to his general approachability and his calm organisational skills that’d come in handy on observing the outpost. Their main objective had already been achieved a day prior and the pair were simply returning to the capital, and Morgan was determined to press on and reach their destination as soon as possible.

Not that he disliked the girl, far from it. Sure, she might have been a slightly odd character given her flairs for the dramatics and her overall dreamy and distant nature, but she wasn’t bad company. He was used to wild and out there people from back in Ylisse, and underneath that extravagant exterior was a bright and optimistic girl who wanted nothing more than to help people and live up to the legacy left behind by her ‘Legendary Father’ as she chose to call him, finding a somewhat kindred spirit with her in his own admiration for the great tactician his mother was. Besides that, there wasn’t ever a chance for there to be a dull moment with her around and her radiant smile and sparkling blue eyes were enough to cheer up anyone. The moments this trip where he had truly appreciated those qualities of her truly did resound in his mind with a fair amount of cheer. But the young tactician did feel a frustration thanks to her during this trip, one that wasn’t necessarily by Ophelia’s own intent.

“Just think! We’ll make our way back to the castle, we can stride right into the great hall and proudly say…” Ophelia trailed off as she stepped past Morgan and stood in front of him, skipping backwards now as she posed in front of Morgan, one hand on her hip and the other extended over the side of her face with her fingers splayed out, her typical stance when she was throwing out one of her poses. “Hark! Ophelia Dusk, the chosen heroine and her charming companion Morgan have returned in triumph! Just as the stars predicted!” She said proudly in her performance voice, a soft giggle escaping her as she concluded in her own amusement, still taking steps backwards with her body bouncing with each skip. Most importantly though, her impressive chest was also bouncing with each step too, her outfit doing very little to conceal her breasts or contain them, jiggling nicely right before the young tactician’s eyes. The source of Morgan’s frustrations as of late.

Morgan was a young man, hardly much more than a boy, and of course couldn’t help but find excitement and intrigue in a nice pair of breasts, as uncouth as it would be to say out loud. But it seemed almost like Ophelia was cheating in that regard, the young sorceress being blessed with a chest that would be the envy of women across the entire kingdom. Large, perfectly shaped and with an almost graceful bounce to them, so generous that even the likes of Tiki, the Divine Dragon from his world and other very impressive women he’d met in Askr such as Kagero and Camilla would struggle to compare. The fact as well that Ophelia was an otherwise thin and slender young woman made her bust that much more apparent and harder to ignore, much like the girl Noire from his own realm. Except while Noire was introverted and shy, Ophelia was the total opposite, outgoing and always full of energy, with no hesitation in getting up close and friendly with anyone she was with, bringing her tits right to the forefront of every interaction. Which Morgan had been enduring. Alone. For all these days of their mission.

With such an admittedly incredible sight in front of him, he had to quickly tilt his eyes to the side as to not stare, the now uncomfortably familiar heat on his cheeks coming through as his body got that little bit heated, clearing his throat softly. “It was a fairly routine mission, simply to observe and make note of any changes in the area from the last report. I think it would be more of a disturbance to those hoping to rest back at the castle…” He said in a genuine attempt to sound composed, even though his composure was reaching his limit after so long on the road alone with her, Ophelia’s glorious pair just a simple tilt of his head and a dart of his eye away from being in total view to him, a leer and an ogle that he had denied himself this whole time, wanting to think he held something of a respectable character. 

“I mean, yes, but come on!” Ophelia whined with a gentle little pout, casually crossing her hands behind her neck and stretching her arms gently, totally ignorant of her breasts being on even more display than they were before. “It’s my first ever mission for the Order of Heroes, and as the chosen heroine of legend, the smallest of victories is worth some kind of celebration, isn’t it?” Her words came from her mouth in the tactician’s direction, but he once again felt yet another wave of that same aggravating frustration washing over him at the sorceresses’ unknowing flaunting of her impressive bust. And like always, it culminated in that annoying thing that happened to hang between his legs throbbing uncomfortably yet again.

Closing his eyes to take a deep breath, partially to collect himself but more importantly to stop his instinct of staring at his companion in such an improper way, he tilted his head again as he responded. “Well, if it means that much to you, I’m sure I can talk to a few people back at the castle, maybe try to get something set up to celebrate. You did a good job Ophelia, and if it’ll make you feel like part of the Order, it’d be my pleasure.” He answered, Ophelia having performed her fair share of the workload in this mission and genuinely feeling like she deserved to have it acknowledged. Besides, Morgan genuinely felt like the two of them had become friends over this little trip they had taken together, not wanting their bonds to drift apart so quickly once it was over.

Those friendly feelings he held for her were challenged once again quite suddenly as she leaped up towards him to hug him tightly with a warm embrace, arms wrapped around his neck with her cheek pressed against his own. “Aww, that would be wonderful Morgan! You’ve been such a great and trustworthy companion and I couldn’t be more grateful! If only every legendary heroine could be graced with such splendid help!” She said sweetly, every word of her albeit melodramatic speech filled with genuine gratitude and affection, the young sorceress also viewing him as a great friend to have made in her short time in Askr, wanting him to know in turn how much all of this meant to her. 

As kind and nice a gesture as her hug might have been, Morgan didn’t quite view it quite as so, since her embrace brought her large tits pressed right up against his chest, the tightness of the grasp making them squeeze snugly into him, her skin-tight and thin outfit only making it so their warmth and softness was all too apparent to him. His body was practically frozen, worried that any movement he made might have the terrible consequence of Ophelia realising just how hard he was right now, eternally thankful for his baggy pants that did wonders to conceal his member. Even if it was throbbing and aching even harder than it was just before.

Controlling himself, he simply smiled and waited for Ophelia to release him, the sorceress giving her typical warm grin as she pulled away, tilting her head slightly as if to enquire if there was something wrong. He did have a certain redness on his cheeks and a discomfort in his eyes, after all. “C-Come on, I’m nothing that special. Let’s just keep moving, alright?” He responded as reassuringly as he could manage, resuming his walking pace and continued heading down the path, trying with all his might to bring his body down from the inappropriate sensations and thoughts that had shot through him all of a sudden from Ophelia’s contact with him. Not helped at all by Ophelia quickly caught up with him in her usual position. Right by his side. Almost shoulder to shoulder. And skipping lightly with a light hum on her lips, her breasts once more bouncing so temptingly right beside him.

‘She can’t have this little awareness, can she? Sure, she’s eccentric and always going off into her own little world, but even she must notice, right? Or am I deep down just some slumbering deviant with no self-control?’ Morgan once more let thoughts like this course through his mind, a common practice in the days of late. Every little movement she made caused her breasts to jiggle. From her idle skipping when they travelled together, to her battle style making her swing her arms and body in exaggerated ways when casting spells and even her poses and little bounces when she did something well got those utterly beautiful tits bouncing and shaking so damn enticingly in that tight outfit of hers. And even at a standstill, he was still graced with the sight of the pale delicate skin of her cleavage, which that same leotard maintained such a perfect window for them to be on display for all to see. Gods was he always this perverted?!

Just thinking about her in such a way was enough for another pang of frustration to shoot through his cock, which felt like it was in a perpetual state of erection at this point. He simply had almost no chance to deal with any of his pent-up energy that had built up over all these days. Other than short breaks to clean himself in any rivers or streams they had come across or to relieve himself, Ophelia had been by his side the entire time they had been away. And he was not so much of a deviant in his mind to call for a break in their travelling for him to simply disappear somewhere to ‘tend’ to himself, too worried that she might come searching for him if he took too long and see him in such a shameful position.

Worst of all though, he was not even allowed even the opportunity to sleep apart from her too. The Order had provided them tents for them to sleep in individually of course, there was hardly a chance they wouldn’t. But all it took was Ophelia practicing one of her over-the-top routines with one of her tombs around the campfire for a wayward spell to collide with one of their tents, engulfing it in flames and leaving it an unusable mess in seconds. And even if the sorceress apologised again and again, more times than the tactician could ever count, it still left them in the curious spot of sharing a tent and a set of bedding every night. All his frustrations made worse by having this same girl he was gradually losing his mind over sleeping beside him, no opportunity to even consider tending to his own wayward desires.

He needed to get back to Askr. And fast.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The pair continued on their path back towards the capital, the tactician focusing mainly on the path before them while the sorceress continued to bound lightly on her feet like a curious little rabbit right beside him, her attention darting to the trees and animals they could make out on their surroundings or the next grandiose or mystical thought that settled in her mind. Casual small talk was being exchanged between the two of them, a lot of topics having been covered in their days of travelling, from what meals they enjoyed best being prepared in the castle kitchens to which parts of their home realms they missed the most and everything in between, conversation coming quite naturally between the two. Of course, Ophelia’s chest still presented an ongoing distraction and slightly arising pain for Morgan, the tactician managing to keep up his cool as best he could while speaking to her, every glance to meet her gaze filled with a temptation to let his eyes travel down south. If all of this was some God’s test of endurance for him, he didn’t want to fail so close to the finish line.

A fork in the path eventually presented itself to the two Heroes, Morgan definitely having remembered coming along this path on their way to the outpost, but he felt it was always better to be safe than sorry. “I’m pretty sure we’d want to take the path heading to the east but let me check the map.” He answered assuredly as he dug quickly through his effects to locate the map the commander had lent him, quickly locating where they were on the parchment and confirming his own deduction.

Of course, with the map being on display, Ophelia leaned in casually to have a look at the map as well over his shoulder, once more bringing her tits snugly against his side, the tactician once more seizing up at the warmth and softness that was again being pushed into him, biting his tongue gently. ‘She could easily have a look at it without pushing up against me, how can she have no self-awareness?!’ Morgan was practically screaming in his head, very much approaching his limit from all the stimulation her had been receiving all this time, even if the girl in question was totally oblivious to it all.

“Y-Yeah, seems to be the call…” He said as calmly as he could, even with yet another pang of desperate frustration running all through his still erect member, rolling up the map with a gentle sigh, his companion simply nodding along with him. Stepping around him, she caught a good look at his face, the redness that seemed to cover his cheeks almost a permanent feature of his appearance at this point. She could only hope that he wasn’t coming down with a fever or some sort of illness, but he had assured her that he was fine in any of the idle moments where she had noticed something off with him. And he was a trustworthy friend and companion, so why wouldn’t she take him at his word?

“Alright then! The castle and all our fated companions are eagerly awaiting our return! Let’s get going!” Ophelia let out with her usual jubilant tone, striking her typical stylish pose with a big smile before turning and heading towards the path with a skip, Morgan not immediately following after her. He was slightly preoccupied with slipping the map away and to try and bringing his temperature down again, eyes closed and brows furrowed, rationalising with himself that it would only be a little longer before he could finally deal with himself, not noticing that Ophelia had taken off already.

“Come Morgan! A chosen heroine can hardly depart without her noble companion by her si-AH!”

That sharp squeal of panic that interrupted another of her speeches was enough to snap him out of his own head, eyes snapping open in panic in fear something may have happened. Had brigands snuck up on them and attacked? Had Embla mounted some secret force and managed to ambush them? His gaze darted quickly to find both the source of Ophelia’s squeal and the sorceress, only to be met with the sight of his companion thudding down against the ground, a soft groan escaping her from the impact as she lay on her back.

Ophelia had chosen to continue skipping backwards while addressing Morgan, not noticing a tree root that had stretched out from the trees aligning their path and tripping on it, sending her falling backwards with about the grace of a duck. “Ow…” She let tumble from her lips as she sat up slightly, shaking her head gently while brushing herself down, not so much hurt but more shaken just a little from the tumble. The girl was a little embarrassed though, to stumble and fall in such a silly way, especially during one of her own little speeches. Especially in front of Morgan.

Noticing her positioning and the tree root stretching out from the treeline, a soft sigh of relief washed over the young tactician as he stepped over towards the sorceress. “Skipping about is fine and all, but you really should watch where you’re stepping. It’d be horrible if something like this happened during a battle.” He said with a soft chuckle, not in a mocking or condescending way, but more of a friendly gesture, a way to try and make light of her little tumble and not worry her too much. Stepping over her, he offered his hand to help her back onto her feet, the encouraging gentle smile on his face doing quite a bit to cut some of the embarrassment that ran through Ophelia. Might have even made a touch of redness come to her cheeks.

“I just got a little distracted. You know I’m way more in control of myself in battle…” She responded softly in return as she gratefully reached up to take hold of his hand, smoothly getting back on her feet after that fall. But that fall had done a little more than just make her feel a little sheepish and rattled. The shock of the impact had shifted her clothing around just a little bit, the material around her chest having shifted to the side a touch, but a touch was more than enough. Enough for the areola of her nipple to be exposed, the radiant pink shining softly in the sunlight against her otherwise pale skin.

Ophelia was unaware of this shift of her clothing, but as he was helping her up, Morgan was treated to an eyeful of it, a small glimmer and a peak more of the treasures that had been tormenting him these past days, his eyes shooting wide at the sight of her smooth areola. Tension and sensation swirled and coursed around his erect shaft once again, reinvigorated by a new stimulant for his excitement that Morgan felt his body seize up once again and begin to leer at her, gaze lingering on Ophelia’s breasts as he held her up. Returning to reality, he couldn’t help but panic at his sudden action, his cheeks flaring even hotter than before as he turned his head away sharply, averting his gaze frantically. Not realising that his panicked response caused him to let go of Ophelia’s hand.

A yelp shot out from the sorceress' lips as she was dropped back down onto the ground, with as much grace as the first impact, now looking up at the tactician in surprise. “Hey! Why’d you drop me like that?” She asked in a mixture of confusion and shock, not knowing why Morgan would attempt to help her up then immediately drop her back down again, such an uncharacteristic move from him. Sure, he was a little awkward and unsure of himself in interactions, but he was never outright rude like this.

Morgan’s mind raced to find an answer to respond with, well aware of just how much of a mistake he had made in that moment of weakness. There was no good explanation as to why he just did that, nothing that would justify having dropped his companion back down onto the ground like that. At least not one that involved him being so aroused from catching a peek at her tits that he got flustered and dropped her. “I’m sorry! I just… um… I… well…” He began to speak, hoping that his usually quick mind would be able to produce a suitable answer to her when he put himself on the spot like that, but still nothing good enough came to mind. Not helped at all by the still aching frustration that surged through his whole body through the origin between his legs, and the fact that Ophelia’s wardrobe malfunction was still plainly visible to him, cheeks still flaring red as he tried to not look directly at her.

Morgan’s stammering and nervousness to what she thought was a simple question only added a hint of frustration onto Ophelia’s shock and confusion, her usually high brows furrowing as she pouted at him. “What? You obviously had a reason for letting go of me, and I thought we’d become pretty good friends on our mission together, so I want a straight answer Morgan.” She said somewhat firmly, blunter and more concise than her usual flowery language, crossing her arms firmly under her chest. “I’m not getting up until you tell me what’s up, so you might as well just say it.” The sorceress continued with her serious look up at him, unaware that her crossed arms only pushed up her chest more for her slip to be more visible to him.

Continuing to wrack his brain for an answer, Morgan couldn’t come up with one. At least not one that would out him as a raging pervert that was so aroused by a glimpse of her areola that he dropped her. Why was now the time his quick wit and stellar mind was letting him down?! With Ophelia staring firmly up at him like that, oblivious to her wardrobe malfunction that threatened to continue drawing his attention, he knew he was seriously out of time. Only the true answer rattled around in his head, no lie or innocent response to answer her with surfacing, deciding his only choice was to just come out with it. Whether that’d involve being shamed when they got back to the castle, losing a friend in Ophelia or even a bolt of magic to the face, he’d have to accept it.

“U-Um… your leotard slipped and… I… I can see some of your nipple…”

Morgan’s cheeks flared even brighter and averted his gaze from her as the softly spoken words escaped from his mouth, so far as to even bring a hand up to try and cover his red cheeks, shame and embarrassment rushing through his entire body as he confessed to his perverted act.

Ophelia on the other hand felt a hit of confusion overwhelm her frustration and shock, her expression softening while she simply blinked a few times to process what Morgan just said. Finally, she tilted her head down to look at her own chest, the pink of her areola visible thanks to the material of her leotard having jostled aside, only to glance back up at the sight of Morgan looking away with such shame. And her initial response to his comment and her realisation? A snort of amusement escaping through her noise.

“Really? That’s what the big deal is?” She responded with her smile already returning to her face, a small giggle accompanying her voice as she spoke, casually tugging the material over to cover herself once more, her breasts bouncing and jiggling a little more from the contact. “They’re just my boobs Morgan, don’t have to pitch a fit over catching a peek!” Another giggle breaking from her lips as she got back onto her feet, brushing herself off again.

Morgan was practically stunned as she watched Ophelia react to all of that so casually, amusement and teasing not the kind of response he was expecting to his admission of leering at her. Some part of him felt that she had to be putting on an act, covering up her own embarrassment or anger at him with some plot of retaliation against him lingering under the surface. But the smile she gave him as she looked at him seemed too genuine, too real, to be some sort of act. “Y… Y-You really aren’t mad at me? For… um… for looking at you like that?” He asked nervously, a touch of fear still lingering that a bolt of magic from her might still be coming.

“I’m more mad that you dropped me more than anything! Seriously, what kind of gentlemen would allow a heroine like myself to be dropped so uncouthly onto the cold hard ground like that? It’s unbecoming!” She answered right back with a slight pout and an upturned nose, even if her lips still curled up just a little with a smile, showing that she was just playing around. “But I’m not mad about that Morgan. I had the wardrobe malfunction, it’s not your fault you got an eyeful. And I don’t mind if you did either way! Although it is kinda cute knowing that flashing you my boobs can get you all flustered like that!” She giggled as a response, hoping to set some of Morgan’s worries at ease. She’d never be mad at him for something like that.

However, the tactician continued to stand there in disbelief. He had been fighting temptation and his own urges for days on end at this point, and she had taken that instance of him leering at her as if it was nothing. If anything, she found laughter and amusement in his flustered state, not helping much with the redness that continued to permeate his cheeks. “I’ve spent these last days being frustrated out of my mind and that’s her reaction?” He said softly to himself, chuckling slightly in disbelief that this was actually happening.

Ophelia couldn’t quite make out what the tactician had murmured to himself, but took that moment to look at his reddened cheeks that he still tried to cover, a deeper shade than they normally were since they had been travelling together but red nonetheless. ‘He got all red and flustered when he saw my boobs…’ She thought to herself, now starting to connect some dots in her head. The almost permanent crimson shade of his cheeks since they had been travelling, his tendency to answer with shorter quicker sentences whenever she was near him, all those little bits of odd behaviours he had been displaying around her these past few days. And it finally clicked in her head, gasping softly. “Hey Morgan… have my boobs been bothering you the whole time we’ve been out here?”

That blunt question was enough to make Morgan’s heart sink in his chest, glancing back at the sorceress with a wide-eyed panic in his gaze, the heat on his face almost feeling like he was consumed by flames at that moment. He couldn’t say it out loud, never admit to something so beneath the standards he wished to uphold, so perverse. But he knew she wasn’t stupid. And that the panicked look he had just shot her was all the answer she was going to need to know the truth. “O-Ophelia, I’m sorry! I know it’s improper and shameful and I have no excuse for looking at you like that, and I…”

His sudden, stumbling and swift apology only petered off as another snort of amusement shot from Ophelia’s nose, only for the sorceress to lose all composure and begin to laugh, keeling over slightly with her hands wrapped around her sides as the hilarity of all of this hit her at once. “Oh Gods, I’ve made this mission so much harder for you! I’d barely even thought about it, but my skipping, my poses, I practically threw myself at you so many times these last few days! You constantly had red cheeks and were shifting about awkwardly and I thought you were sick or something like that, but you were just getting worked up from me throwing my boobs around! Morgan, I’m so sorry about this! I wish I had realised it sooner!” She managed to let out amidst the giggles and chuckles that continued to escape her lips, even starting to tear up a little bit from the absurdity of what had been happening all this time she somehow didn’t notice.

He must be dreaming right now. Surely, he must still be asleep in their tent having this nonsensical dream where Ophelia would be laughing at him revealing what he had been hiding for the past several days. That, or Ophelia must’ve let loose a blast of magic from her tome and rightfully knocked him unconscious, lying face down in the dirt with this fever dream being his coping mechanism. Nervously, he found himself chuckling along with her, carried along by her jovial answer to all of this, lightly scratching the back of his head. “I was the one at fault Ophelia, I should have better control of myself. You were always trying to be friendly and approachable and my stupid head was thinking weird thoughts. I’m sorry about looking at you like that these past few days and I’m sorry for not mentioning it sooner…”

“Do you want to touch them?”

Both Morgan’s explanation and chuckling came to an abrupt halt as the sorceress asked him that question, his eyes snapping back over to look at her face with shock, trying to read her warm friendly smile for any trace of trickery or teasing. But coming back with none. “U-Um… Sorry, I had to have misheard you just now Ophelia. What did you say?” He asked as innocently as he could manage, even if his gaze did venture down her body as he spoke, taking yet another look at her ample chest compressed inside her tight outfit.

“You didn’t, I asked if you wanted to touch them. You know, my boobs?” Ophelia asked just as casually and confidently as the first time she asked, bringing her hands underneath her tits to lightly bounce them, making them an even more appetising sight than they were previously. “I’ve been teasing you almost nonstop our entire time together, so it only seems fair that you get to have a feel of them. Gods, we were even sharing the same tent…” She chuckled softly to herself as she realised more and more how much she had inadvertently put her companion through.

Morgan could feel his heart pumping wildly in his chest while his mind spun in endless circles, refusing to believe Ophelia really had just offered to let him touch her like that. He had fantasised about something like this, he absolutely imagined countless scenarios that would allow him to touch those massive tits that had plagued his mind all this time, but hearing words like that come from the girl herself seemed far too wild to be true. “N-No Ophelia, you really don’t need to do that. Really! It’s not your fault any of this has happened, so there’s no need to feel like you owe me anything!” He responded quickly, trying to pull his eyes up away from the tantalising sight of the sorceress intentionally jiggling her breasts all for him, still feeling guilty for looking at them.

“Maybe it’s not my fault and maybe I don’t owe you anything… but maybe… I want you to touch them…” Ophelia responded softly, now allowing some redness to come to her cheeks as her arms crossed gently under her chest, lifting her boobs up to be on display for him. “Maybe you’re the closest friend I’ve made since coming here… maybe I think you’re smart and brave and cute and that perfect little bit of hot to go with it… maybe I’m a little pleased that the sight of my boobs is enough to get you so flustered and excited… and maybe I’d be more than happy to let someone I like touch me like this…” She answered honestly, her genuine gentle smile still across her lips even as her cheeks got gradually more crimson as she basically confessed right there and then for him. “Besides… if her charming companion is suffering, what kind of chosen heroine would Ophelia Dusk be if she didn’t aid him in his time of need?” She said in her dramatic voice, keeping one arm tucked under her chest to keep them on display while the other went to do her trademark little pose with her fingers splayed across her face, giggling sweetly as she stared right at Morgan, waiting for his answer.

The tactician was speechless. There was so much to digest in just those words the sorceress had answered him with. She wanted him to touch her tits? She thinks he’s smart and brave and… hot? All of it seemed to come so far out of left field that he didn’t know how to process all of it. Her offer was incredibly tempting. Hell, it was everything he had wanted to hear for days. And she wanted it too? His gaze naturally drifted to her bosoms which were still wonderfully on display, drinking in the sight of them eagerly as his cock throbbed hard between his legs, that particular head screaming at him to take the plunge and enjoy himself, while the one on his head still hesitated with the usual nerves and anxieties that had plagued him this entire trip. His lips felt chapped and dry as a desert as he contemplated what to say, licking his lips gently as he glanced away awkwardly, not sure exactly how to respond to an offer like that. “Are… A-Are you sure you’re okay with that Ophelia?”

Rather than answer such a stupid question asked by the boy she had said was ‘smart’ just a few moments ago, the sorceress simply rolled her eyes and snapped one of her hands forward to take hold of his wrist, keeping a firm grip as she marched off of the path they had been walking and into the treeline, dragging the tactician along with her each step of the way. “For someone who’s supposed to be some wise and smart guy, you can be pretty dense, you know that?” She called playfully back at him as they strayed further away from the path, Morgan still caught off guard and simply letting himself be pulled along by the busty girl. She simply wanted to lead them a bit away from the normal path, just so when things were getting indecent between the two of them, no one just wondering past would stumble upon them. She had every plan for things to become indecent after all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Reaching a small clearing in the depths of the greenery, the path they were on just barely visible in the distance, Ophelia finally let go of Morgan’s wrist as the tactician caught up with her, leaning herself gently against the trunk of one of the nearby trees while the tactician got a hold of his bearings, still not quite believing that this wasn’t some strange dream he was having right now. “There. Now we’re all alone. No one’s going to see us from the path.” She shrugged cheerfully as she watched the redness on Morgan’s face simply persist, still finding some cuteness in him being so flustered.

The tactician continued to glance around to take stock of what was happening, thoughts going wild as his still very erect member throbbed with a desperate ache under his pants. He was alone with Ophelia, in a secluded part of the treeline off the path they had just been on, after she had just offered and encouraged him to touch her breasts. There was still some doubt within him that this was some dream or at most a trick, until he watched as Ophelia’s hands reached towards her leotard, taking hold of the material around her chest and pulled it apart, allowing her large, supple breasts to spill out from their confinement, right before his very eyes. A sight that made his jaw drop faster than he could even think.

They looked even better than he could possibly imagined. Both of her tits were of impressive size, almost as if they were made for a girl twice her size, carrying a perfect shape and texture as if they were carved by a master sculptor, her pale skin almost shimmering in the low filtered light of the overgrowth they were in. Even her breathing, which already was heavier than her usual rate of breath, was causing them to gently jiggle right before his gaze, smooth intoxicating ripples that ran across their entire surface, almost hypnotic in their motions. And dotted on them were a pair of matching shiny pink nipples, a delicious bright contrast to the creamy paleness of her skin that stood already firm and tall for his attention, Ophelia already feeling the excitement that came from Morgan’s attention.

“Well, here they are Morgan. My boobs for you, and only you, to see…” She said softly as she watched his eyes run over her chest in awe, feeling the heat that was obviously across his cheeks starting to come across hers, smiling gently at his jaw dropped expression. Adjusting herself against the tree trunk, she leaned against it with her back, leaving her front totally on display and exposed to him, getting herself comfortable against it. “Go ahead… touch me all you want…”

Morgan was finally able to pull his eyes away from the amazing pair of tits that were before him as Ophelia gave him that open invitation, looking up to meet her gaze as she saw her gentle smile coupled with those blushing cheeks, feeling so real that he could barely comprehend what was going on. The invitation got him instinctively flexing his fingers, the thoughts and fantasies that had consumed his thoughts for so long seeming like they would finally be realised. But he still steadied himself softly, not quite ready to commit fully to his perverted thoughts and feeling it was only the gentlemanly thing to ensure that this was what she wanted. “Are you absolutely sure about this Ophelia?” He asked softly, meeting her eyes softly, giving her any last chance to back out of this in case she was doing this out of any guilty feelings or a need to make something up to him.

Ophelia didn’t see it that way as much, rolling her eyes once more with an exasperated sigh, her hands snapping forward and grabbing hold of both of his wrists, pulling his hands forward to practically force them onto her chest, sudden and firmly enough to get a gasp out of Morgan. “Morgan, you being all sweet and kind like that was cute at first, but it’s starting to get a little annoying…” She said softly, even though a bit of annoyance did ring through in her tone, looking up to meet his gaze. “I wouldn’t do this for just anyone, you know. I’m letting you touch me because that’s what I want. So, stop acting like you’re imposing on me. I want this, just as much as you do.” She answered firmly, her eyes looking into his while her cheeks only blushed harder, pushing his hands deeper into her chest, hoping that the dense boy she was into would finally get the message.

Luckily, he finally stopped questioning the whole situation, nodding softly at Ophelia’s words and trusted this, his fingers finally flexing forward to take a soft but eager grip of her breasts, digits sinking snugly into her soft skin. The sorceress’ smile quickly returned to her lips at the boy listening to her at long last, so happy that a gentle mewl of excitement escaped her already from this much contact. With her hands releasing his wrists, they lightly fell to her sides as she let her weight rest against the tree, giving herself totally to whatever Morgan wished to do to her.

Even after all that time spent fantasising and imagining how amazing they might feel in his grasp, he could never have imagined just how spectacular the reality would be. The tits before him were bigger than he even realised, not able to fit his whole hand around either of them, no matter how much he splayed out his fingers, rocking and jostling them to watch as they rippled and shimmered like creamy smooth waves, his tongue dragging slightly across his own lips without even realising it. Softness and warmth enveloped his digits as they seemed to almost vanish when he pushed them in, fingertips tracing and caressing against Ophelia’s delicate skin, wanting to explore and discover every inch of the bosom that had entranced him days and nights on end.

Morgan’s touch was hesitant and first, gently cupping and caressing her as if she were a delicate work of art, scared that he might upset her if he was to do anything too forward or eager. But as his hands carefully explored her for minutes on end, whether it be from the comfort and ease from embracing his gorgeous companion or the raging aching that only grew into wilder, fiercer frenzy between his legs, he became increasingly bold, cupping as much of her breasts into his grasp and squeezing eagerly, bouncing and shaking them intently as they jiggled softly against his digits after each squeeze, drowning in the wonderful sensations that were Ophelia. His cheeks flared just as hot and his breathing grew heavier the more he touched her, losing himself even more as his fingertips grazed softly against her firm eager nipples, tracing softly against them before being seized in-between his fingers, pinching them ever so slightly.

Heavy breaths also began to spill openly from Ophelia’s lips as well, tingles and warm waves of delight cascading through her thin frame as she stared down at her companion adoring her boobs with such a fervent passion, cheeks only burning hotter as his eager hands ran all over her. He only continued to grope her harder and faster, but he wasn’t rough with her, always floating beautifully at the border of pain and pleasure, making that wonderful sensation that stemmed from her chest course through her whole body, her thighs beginning to gently rub against one another in excitement, nails starting to scratch faintly at the tree trunk behind her as some form of relief from the tension that filled her. “D-Do they feel good?” She asked, far softer and quieter than she usually spoke, some of her emotions getting the better of her as well.

“Yeah… they feel incredible… even better than I imagined…” He admitted with a slight chuckle, his nervousness from before seeming to be history at this point, tenderly caressing her massive tits with eager delight, fingertips dragging and squeezing against her nipples, savouring every second he could of touching her like this. Licking his lips once more, the burning lust that was simmering inside of him pushed him onwards, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss against her nipple, the warm wet contact enough to make Ophelia gasp just oh so softly, flicking and running his tongue across its delicate surface in light circles, before his lips curled forward and her perky nipple disappeared into his mouth, sucking against her breast.

“T-Thank you… I’m happy to hear they’re to your liking…” She giggled, Morgan’s happy response, as well as his lips and tongue moving against her eager nipple doing plenty to bring her temperament back to normal, any little niggles of nervousness slipping from her and replaced by a shivering ecstasy that had her legs trembling from his touch. Her head tilted back just a little for a moan to escape her lips, gripping at the tree behind her while looking right down at her companion go at her chest with such vigour, seeing in his hungry and eager motions all that had obviously been pent up in him from what she had been doing during their mission to rile him, flattered in a selfish way that she had such an impact on the young tactician. That her big boobs were enough to turn Morgan of all people into such a horny deviant.

The results of it were so splendid though, her nipple wrapped up in such hot, wet delight as he sucked on her nipple, pulling back every so often to pepper the rest of her breast in warm soft kisses that had her squirming in place, only to lean back in and capture her nipple again, groans of delight erupting from Morgan’s lips as he savoured her bosoms for the treasures he saw them as. Again and again, her sensitive nub was barraged by so much delightful attention, the tactician keeping his hands at work still to tend to the rest of her chest, caressing and massaging her as he had been while adoring the taste of her, finally broken by his lips pulling back from one nipple to immediately tilt his head and descend on the other, all the waves of pleasure surging through her anew, even more moans escaping from the sorceress’ lips as Morgan went about his desires so fiendishly.

Morgan had almost lost sight of everything. Where they were, how long they had been here, nothing at all could snap him from his blissful state against her breasts. Enduring his indecent thoughts and instinctual cravings for so long left him running his fingers and mouth against Ophelia’s tits for minutes on end, the fierce and desperate throbbing that ached in his still erect member pushed him to keep going, to drown in this warmth and softness of the dream he found himself in. Only broken as he felt a pair of hands press against the sides of his head, fingers slipping into his messy hair and tightening, wrenching his head gently from the depths of her soft flesh, the lustful haze slipping from his eyesight as he blinked.

“Opheli-” He began to say, his soft utterance of his companion’s name cut off by a pair of lips pressing snugly against his own, the boy’s eyes widening slightly as the blonde girl kissed him. Their contact was only brief, not much more than a peck, but it got his heart racing, nonetheless, watching as she pulled herself back, staring into his eyes with that sparkling blue gaze, a slight gentle smile across her smooth lips. “Y… Y-You just kissed me…” Morgan asked, almost breathless from just that much of her lips.

Ophelia blushed a little redder, casting her gaze away with a precious tiny hint of embarrassment, even if her fingers remained snugly intertwined with his black locks, not letting him move even an inch away from her. “Yeah… I did. I don’t know, I just wanted to kiss you…” She answered back with a laugh in her tone, playing with a few strands that had settled against her fingertips, licking her lips as her gaze turned back to him. “Didn’t you like it?”

“N-No, I did… I mean, yes, of course I liked it! It was a surprise, is all! Didn’t really expect-” Morgan began speaking with a touch of embarrassment, Ophelia quickly shutting the rambling boy up with another kiss, no plans of pulling away now as she threw herself into it, mewling softly against his lips from the sensation. Abandoning any attempts to speak, the tactician leaned in and met her just as eagerly, gliding against one another in clumsy yet fervent motions, each of them determined to ensure the other felt amazing from this.

As their lips met each other again and again, curious gentle pecks broke way for longer intimate embraces, finding each other’s rhythm and settling into it, their synchronised feelings bearing fruit as their lips parted in unison and their tongues slipped forward, curiously probing at one another before finding rhythm as well, deepening their kiss and giving into their own desires. Ophelia’s fingers tightened against his hair while Morgan’s remained unrelenting against her huge tits as they explored each other’s mouths, sounds of pleasure spilling from them eagerly amid their passion. They were sure their techniques were ungraceful and sloppy from all the noises their lip lock was making, but it felt nice and so fulfilling, so they hardly cared for how they looked, especially since they were alone, far from preying eyes at that moment.

Their bodies instinctively moved closer together, Ophelia gently pulling him in nearer and Morgan happily following her directive, the sorceress pressed snugly against the tree with her tactician snugly up against him, their body heats mixing together and burning even hotter, with her breasts and his hands trapped between their chests. It was a beautiful mess of smouldering desires, their tongues warmly exploring each other’s mouths as their lips met time and time again, Ophelia’s big boobs still receiving that same tender assault by Morgan’s fingers, his desire for her not sated in the slightest while they began to grind against one another, groans and mewls escaping them without end. Even their eyes opened just a little to stare at one another, a look of joy reflecting in both their eyes as they moved against one another.

All their grinding had another effect on Ophelia though, after all the days they had been travelling together, finally noticing the hot, hard and throbbing erection that Morgan had been neglecting for so long grinding up against her thigh. Every aching twitch that ran through his length could be felt even through all of their clothing, just how powerful and wanting his cock was for her was enough to leave her a little bit stunned, until she finally pulled back from their kiss with a giggle. “Wow, I really have gotten you a little worked up, huh?” She said playfully as her eyes glanced down at the bulge in his pants, now that she was actively looking for it able to see it through the bagginess of the tactician’s attire.

Morgan’s blush of embarrassment that had started to melt away through all of this quickly came back again as she pointed out just how hard he was right now, his hips still moving in gentle grinding thrusts against her, unable to control himself from the tense aching desire that ran through his cock. “Y-Yeah… I couldn’t help but get this way around you… and I uh… didn’t really get any chances to calm myself down either…” He chuckled with an awkward edge to his tone, hands coming to rest against her tits rather than groping for now, just staying against her as she stared down at his erection. He could almost feel his cock thrashing in his pants for attention from just her gaze falling on it, days’ worth of frustration pent up inside it.

Ophelia couldn’t help but allow her tongue to drag softly across her lips once more at the sight of it, before glancing back to meet his gaze. “Well, I guess I’ll try calming you down then…” She let out ominously as her hands slipped from his hair and her entire body descended down, sinking onto her knees in front of him with a cute little smile across her lips, a motion that made Morgan’s eyes shoot wide open once more. “I did say I’d help my charming companion in his time of need, didn’t I?” She said as her hands snaked over onto his pants, unfastening them before grasping them properly, beginning to tug them down. Curiously though, upon reaching his bulge, she seemed to have a little trouble getting them down over the top of it, having to jostle and adjust the clothing to finally free them and tug them down, along with his undergarments. A flash of something skin-coloured popped out in front of her as she did so, not close enough to make contact with her face but damn near close, that something in particular being something that had the sorceress’ jaw dropping this time.

Morgan was big. Damn DAMN big. A long, thick shaft with a pair of heavy balls to go with it, disproportionate to the slim boy that stood before her, hard as could be and throbbing intensely with the exposure to the air and her breath tickling gently against it. The blonde’s hands reached forth and wrapped both her hands around it, her fingers barely reaching her thumbs and the cock still not being totally contained in her grasp, not even able to put a number to its size as she stared at it, feeling every pulse and shake that went through him, so powerful and almost demanding in its ferocity. The pair certainly seemed to be stacked in their own ways, despite how the rest of their bodies may look.

“Gods, you are big… I see why you were those silly baggy pants now!” She said with a giggle as she glanced up at him, Morgan’s embarrassed expression not helped at all by her teasing her way of dressing as well. But he didn’t say anything, he was far too caught off guard by the fact that she really had just descended onto her knees and dropped his pants without any input from him, much less that his neglected and aching cock was in her hands at this very moment. There was perhaps a touch of pride in him as she mentioned that he was big though, pleased that she wasn’t immediately put off by his member being in such a state.

She was the exact opposite of put off at that moment, leaning forward to plant a kiss against the tip of his cock, followed by another and another yet again, peppering his tip with gentle kisses that made Morgan shiver on his legs before her, her soft hands beginning to pump lightly against him to get him even more excited. Her kisses soon departed from his tip and set about further south, lips smacking and sucking against his thick member from top to bottom, treating him to the same diligent attention he had shown to her breasts just moments ago, relishing softly in the excitement that filled her as well. She had no qualms doing something like this with Morgan, her confession about him being before plenty sincere and feeling more than happy to be with him like this. The fact that he was packing such an impressive sword between his legs was simply a bonus in her mind.

All of those sensations were almost enough to totally overwhelm Morgan, gasping out and groaning in delight as those sweet delicate lips pressed and sucked against his length like it was delicious, relief and attention he had neglected himself for so long that it was heavenly now. So heavenly that he still struggled to think that any of it was real, needing to keep his gaze down at the gorgeous blonde to ensure that all of this was really happening, those sparkling blue eyes looking right back at him as she pulled herself up and traced circles around his head with her tongue, the warmth of her wet spit coating it heavily while an adorable little smile stayed against her lips. “You’re amazing Ophelia… Gods, it feels wonderful…” He slipped out breathlessly, a hand stretching forth to nestle in against the back of her head, gently stroking her hair as she moved against him.

A soft chuckle slipped from her lips once again as her messy tongue work continued to venture down his shaft, coating more and more of his length in that hot warm saliva that was already dripping off his tip, moving her hands smoothly up and around to ensure the parts her tongue wasn’t tending to didn’t feel too left out. “Aw, thanks! It’s an honour to know a gallant heroine like myself can satisfy you~!” She said teasingly, making her way eagerly down his impressive cock until she was sure that as much of him as possible was covered in her spit, hands spreading and pleasuring him relentlessly, the way he throbbed and ached so wildly as she pleasured him seeming so appealing to him. He was huge, far bigger than she ever expected to be dealing with, but it was almost a note of pride for her, determined to satisfy him after all she had put him through during this mission, slipping from his length and beginning to adore his hefty balls with little pecks and licks as well.

Pleasure only continued to grow for Morgan, the build-up feeling so much stronger from the lack of release he had denied himself, the throbs and aches of his cock flowing through and overwhelming every sense in his body, groans increasing in volume and frequency as Ophelia took one of his balls into her mouth, sucking softly on it while her hands stayed hard at work on his shaft. His fingers naturally tightened against her hair as she went, needing some way of venting the extra tension that swarmed over him, pushing him closer and closer to that release that had been building for days at this point. “F-Fuck… I’m really not going to last much longer…” He groaned desperately, mentally preparing himself for that colossal rush to hit him within moments, until Ophelia pulled back from his balls, her hands disappearing from his shaft too, Morgan’s eyes snapping wide to look down at her. “What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” He let out, the panic and desperation all too clear in his quivering tone, enough to make the sorceress giggle.

“Sorry, I know I’m being a little mean right now, but would you mind holding it in for just a little bit longer?” She asked sweetly up at him, a request that had him raising an eyebrow in total confusion, the throbbing and aching of his length right in her face seeming almost like it was screaming to feel relief, the sorceress brushing it off for now. “I got you all nice and ready for it, I’d hate to have you go off too quickly…” She let out with a cheeky smirk, letting the tactician watch as she cupped her massive tits with both hands and lifted them up to his shaft, wrapping them around him and smothering it in her soft warmth, excitement shining in her own eyes as the cock shook with such an intensity right between them.

Without another word, she began moving them up and down, her time spent lathering him up with her spit providing perfect lubricant for her smooth intimate motions with her breasts, treating the tactician to a nice sensual titfuck. She was sure he would appreciate this far more than just getting him off normally, since the boobs he had been obsessed with were now being used to smother his cock, the way his head was thrown back with a blissful groan breaking through his clenched teeth only confirming that. She was diligent and eager for it too, keeping him compressed and squeezed between her smooth ample mounds, something so cute about how he melted so hard from her chest.

His cock was certainly not acting cute though, so large that even her breasts couldn’t cover the entire thing, the tip of his shaft poking out over the top right in Ophelia’s face, precum seeming to flow at an almost constant stream like a fountain to mix with her spit along its length. Rigid and trembling with the boy’s pent-up desire, almost thrashing back and forth in total ecstasy in the confines of her chest, it was like a powerful proud beast, demanding her attention and everything else she could give it. Things that the sorceress felt all the more inclined to give as it ached right before her eyes, leaning forward to flick her tongue and catch some of his precum, until her mouth seemed to naturally slide over and wrap around the tip, sucking on it without any more hesitation.

Morgan’s head was spinning. He had already been brought to the verge of climax, only for Ophelia to deny him that and give him something that felt even better than before. Being able to grope and kiss her tits was one thing, but having those tits wrapped around his cock and fucking them was enough to make him feel like he was going insane. Deep, desperate gasps and moans erupted from his lips faster than he could comprehend, thrusting his hips forward to meet the sorceress’ motions, luckily maintaining a fraction of self-awareness and not tightening his grip on her hair hard enough to start actually hurting her. Even if it was very close.

Up and down Ophelia’s boobs went against him, some motions keeping them in unison pumping along his length while at times moving them independently to overwhelm him in their soft eager warmth, her skin becoming increasingly slick with her spit and his precum as she went. A slickness that only got messier and messier as her lips stayed wrapped around his tip, sucking firmly against him, tongue tracing circles and even little shapes against him, the blonde feeling the need to let out her own mewls and groans of enjoyment as she went, some of that spit and precum leaking from her lips to descend against the mixture of shaft and cleavage. She was enjoying this. Even more than she thought she was going to.

With the surging powerful rush of release striking his entire body like a crack of lighting, Morgan didn’t even have enough control to warn her this time, rolling his head back with a searing roar of delight, Ophelia’s eyes widening at the almost violent shaking of his length between her breasts, all of a sudden feeling the rush of his cum starting to fill her mouth. Bountiful, heavy shots of his seed shot past her lips like arrows leaving a bowstring, the sorceress doing her best to take as much as she could of his load, sucking and swallowing it down with all she had. Several days of sexual frustration unloading all at once was a little too much for her though, persisting as long as she could before pulling back from his length with a heavy gasp, the last of his powerful spurts spraying chaotically onto her pretty face and raining down like a fountain onto her chest, staining her delicate white skin in a much dirtier kind of white. ‘Gods, even his release is impressive…’ She thought to herself, swallowing what remained of those initial spurts with a gleeful smile, the rest dripping messily from her features.

After several long drawn out moments of his climax overwhelming him, Morgan was left panting even harder than he was before, his knees trembling from the force of that relief, so much tension that had been built up over their mission exploding out of him in a powerful surge enough to leave him a little dizzy. The knowledge that his release was thanks to the very girl who had caused all the tension to build up made it all the sweeter, finally rolling his head back down to look at the sight of her, his thick cum dripping from the sorceress’ face and stained all across those immaculate and perfect tits of hers, the chest that he had been taunted by all this time glistening with his seed. “W-Whoa… sorry I made such a mess…” Managed to tumble from his lips, his release not relieving the awkwardness that was normal for him.

“Don’t worry about it, I can clean myself up later. Did it feel amazing?” Ophelia asked with a touch of smugness in her tone, smirking sweetly up at him. She could tell from how hard he had come all over her that he definitely enjoyed himself. But there was something nice about hearing him say it out loud, especially when that question got his cheeks a little bit rosy once more.

Ophelia looking so proudly up at him was enough to get him to chuckle, bringing a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “Yeah, it was incredible. I got worried when you stopped touching me but then you made it feel like a dream come true. So, well, thanks for that Ophelia…” He answered earnestly, no reason to lie about how magical it was having her get her off. Not when she was still covered in his release.

Grinning even wider with a triumphant little giggle, Ophelia brought her hand back up over her face for another little pose, winking at him. “Another victory for Ophelia Dusk then!” She said in her usual dramatic tone, watching as Morgan’s eyes couldn’t hold back from rolling in amused exasperation at her choice to do her routine now of all times. Licking her lips idly to catch some of her companion’s release, her attention drifted back down to the shaft that still poked out over the top of her boobs, casually leaning down to clean up some of the lingering cum still on his tip, trailing her tongue to lick it up. Only to feel his cock eagerly throb and rumble between her breasts, the tactician still hard even after that release. “Oh my… perhaps my battle’s not over yet…” She snickered with amusement, shocked but excited that he hadn’t gone soft.

That throb and rumble was just as much of a surprise for Morgan as it was for her, eyes widening slightly at the sight of his erection being undeterred despite how amazing that felt. Within the clarity that rang through him now that his orgasm had washed away a bit, he could still feel some of that tension that was in his member lingering around, clearly not fully satisfied yet. Gods, he truly was turning into a deviant if a release that powerful wasn’t enough to quell his arousal, those days of repression hitting him harder than he even realised. The tactician almost felt guilty that his body was demanding even more of Ophelia even after everything she had done for him, tempted to pull up his pants up again and suggest they get back on the road. And he would have, if that excitement in her eyes at the sight of his cock staying rigid for her didn’t give him pause.

She had been so focused on helping her friend and satisfying his wild, powerful desires that she didn’t realise how much she had been neglecting her own, not even aware of her thighs having spent the last few minutes rubbing intently against one another, the heat burning between her legs enough to have her whole body aflame. And with Morgan’s cock still throbbing eagerly for her, begging her to show it even more love and affection, she couldn’t resist her own desires either. Not just for the shaft in front of her, but the boy it was attached to. Trailing her eyes up to finally greet his again, a low gasp of breath shook her slim frame as she spoke eagerly. “Want to keep going?”

“Yes.”

That eager look in her gaze and those enticing words were even more convincing than the demanding ache that radiated through his crotch. He didn’t even think, didn’t even hesitate. He wanted more of her. As much as she was willing to give.

Just how much that was was made clear as her breasts slipped away from his shaft and Ophelia made her way back onto her feet, not even caring about the grass and dirt stains that now lingered on her thighs, tilting her head up to look at him once more. “Might make me sound a little dirty, but I got a little excited when I was handling you down there. I guess we both have that effect on each other, huh?” She asked with a little giggle on her lips, just to watch the tactician get a little more flustered, pressing a quick peck against his lips to let her breasts press against him just briefly, even if it meant smearing some cum on his coat. And before he could greet her with an answer, she’d turned herself around, one hand against the tree and bending herself over for him, her free hand slipping between her legs to pull the material of her leotard as well as her panties and pull them aside, treating Morgan to the sight of her slit, already wet and oh so eager for him.

“Put it in me Morgan.”

She said it in an almost perfect way. Casual and playful, yet soft and direct. With her head tilted back over her shoulder to gaze right at him, shimmering sapphire eyes beckoning him forward, a gentle smirk across her smooth lips. A sight that made the tactician look on without a word to respond with.

Groping those stunning tits of hers was the most he imagined anything with Ophelia would go, getting a titfuck was already far beyond the scope of what he felt was ever realistic. Yet here she was, this gorgeous girl presenting himself for him to have his way with her, so far as to ask for it herself. Part of him wanted to hold back for a moment, to ask if she was serious and if she was sure she wanted him like this. But looking into her eyes, how genuine and wanting she gazed back at him, and the way her arousal had stained into her leotard and panties, even having travelled down her thighs, confirmed that without him even asking. Ophelia, his companion and his friend, wanted him to fuck her. And he wanted to fuck her too.

Without hesitating another moment, Morgan moved towards her, hands resting lightly against her hips as he brought his top in to line up against her waiting entrance, the light sensation of him grazing against her letting both of them utter a soft gasp of delight, anticipation building even higher for them. Tightening his grasp, he began to push forward, his impressive length starting to slip into Ophelia, already feeling his tip being embraced in the tight eager warmth that was his friend’s slit, carefully letting more and more of him enter her, even with both of them shivering from the sensations that were now ruling their senses.

“Gods, you’re so tight…” Morgan gasped warmly, feeling the sensation of her inner walls needing to spread and stretch against his length just to accommodate him, throbbing and twitching eagerly as more and more of him was treated to this sensation, pacing himself in his motions to ensure he didn’t do anything that might hurt her.

“You’re the one with the big cock here, so don’t blame me for that!” Ophelia tossed back playfully over her shoulder, even as another moan slipped passed her lips from another inch of his girthy shaft being pushed into her slick pussy, glad getting him off made her so horny, otherwise this might’ve been a harder endeavour. Still, even with her face up against it, even when she was stroking it with her hands, tits and tongue, it was having him stick it into her that really spoke to her on how big his cock was. Every throb and twitch of him inside her made her legs tremble, making her walls tremble and cling to him tightly, which only made him react a little more intensely, their loins speaking their own little language as they explored one another.

Inch after inch of his length fed into Ophelia, both sets of hands clinging to hips or bark with increasing tightness as a stress relief, the air feeling hotter and heavier with each pant of air that the pair took in, feeding on each other’s enthusiasm to push on further and further. Morgan’s insertion took at most a minute or two, but time seemed to be almost frozen for the tactician and the sorceress, savouring every sensation that cascaded through them and building steady anticipation for the real event. The event they were both craving.

At long last, Ophelia felt the gentle slap of Morgan’s balls hitting against her, a low ecstatic groan leaving her as she got to feel his full length inside of her. “G-Gods, I can feel your every little twitch…” She managed to say through her clenched teeth, never having felt something so large, so intense, fill her in such a way. It was almost driving her mad, knowing that it was this incredible just feeling him being completely inside, pondering how it would feel when they actually got started.

“And you’re wrapped around me so tightly… it’s great…” Morgan responded in kind, his length embraced by her slit and leaving him trapped in a wet, hot tightness that felt so divine. It even caused his hips to rock a little just on instinct, feeling her respond instinctively in kind with her own gentle motions, both left groaning once more at the sensations.

At long last, Ophelia glanced back proper to meet Morgan’s gaze, her cheeks flushed with a smooth crimson and her eyes glistening with desire for him, nodding gently. “Okay Morgan, go on. Fuck me like we both want it.” She asked with a tinge of desperation in her voice, more than a bit eager to feel this huge cock thrusting into her.

Nodding gently in turn, Morgan withdrew himself halfway out of her slick pussy, tactician and sorceress preparing themselves for that first impact as he thrust himself back in, gasps of delight escaping them right away before he pulled back to thrust again. Ophelia was still tight in spite of taking him entirely inside of herself, taking the pace slow for now to make sure things would all go smoothly, gentle rocking of their hips back and forth already feeling spectacular, every motion only making them want to experience even more.

“Are you alright Ophelia? Let me know if I’m being too rough or if I’m making this uncomfortable for you. You’re still really tight and I don’t want to hurt you…” Morgan gasped gently, fingers remaining tight against her hips as he moved, completely enamoured in the joy he felt from thrusting inside of her and desperately wanting to experience more. The throbbing and aching demands of his still desperate cock commanding him to do so, even if the head on his shoulders agreed with the one down there too. But above all else, Ophelia was his companion and his friend, not just someone he wished only a good time from. Her enjoyment was just as important as his.

At those soft caring words coming over her shoulder, the sorceress couldn’t help but grin so happily to herself. ‘Even after fucking my tits and now fucking me with his big cock, he’s still so sweet and cute… fuck, he’s so good…’ She mused to herself, her own fingers tightening on the bark in front of her as their motions back and forth gradually got smoother and easier, her walls getting used to handling such a girthy length. “It’s perfect, don’t worry yourself Morgan… right now, let’s just have fun together, okay?” She answered him, a sweetness and a passion to her usual playful tone, the sorceress knowing how those words affected him from a powerful twitch that run through his shaft, making her shiver in delight.

As the minutes passed, the slow patient thrusts of the tactician gradually became harder, pumping faster and faster into her slit as she became used to him, their patience paying off in such a beautiful way. Soft sounds of their bodies colliding became louder and louder, a tender slap of skin resounding with each impact he delivered into her, matched only by the moans that tumbled unashamed from both of their lips, the distance they had moved from the main path stopping any potential passers-by from hearing them, but they were starting to chance it now. Not that either of them were even aware or cared at that point.

For Morgan, he couldn’t restrain himself in the slightest from plundering her snug hole. Even after a dream-come-true titfuck/blowjob combo he had adored, days of being tempted and teased by the beautiful girl in front of him had left him far too pent-up to be satisfied with just that. And with Ophelia bent over in front of him, inviting him to fuck her as he wished, he was going to savour it for all he could.

Even with the slickness and warmth of her pussy, the sorceress was still wonderfully tight, feeling the way her walls shook and squeezed around him with glee, swallowing him up like he was an utterly delicious treat. Which only gave Morgan cause to keep hammering his hips forward, pushing firmer and quicker into her, drowning in the bliss of everything. “F-Fuck… you feel so good…” He let out between his clenched teeth, groaning in increasing ecstasy.

Morgan fucked like a beast. Thoughts like that were all that were tumbling through Ophelia’s head as her friend pumped his hips into her with so much ferocity, filling her greater than anything she’d imagined he could have given her. Again, and again she felt him slam into her, making her entire frame shake and tremble with joy, groaning out just as powerfully as his thrusts collided with her taut rear. Her hands were clinging onto the tree she leaned against for dear life, fearful that her body might collapse from just how undeniably good this all felt, no shame in expressing how all of this was affecting her.

“I-I wish you had told me about all this sooner Morgan! We could’ve been doing this for days!” She squealed blissfully as her head tilted back as the crashing sensations only built to greater heights, her own hips moving in tandem with his as best she could, making that resounding slap of their loins connecting that much fiercer. She had no clue that he was capable of something like this. He seemed like such a calm and sincere boy. A smart, brave yet gallant young lad she couldn’t help but find cute, charming in his own unique ways. And something along those lines was what she expected of him, if she ever ended up fooling around with this new friend of hers. But this was above and beyond anything she could’ve imagined, only able to lament to herself that she hadn’t noticed his struggling sooner.

On the other hand, Ophelia’s words only seemed to set Morgan off even more. It frustrated him, almost made him furious. Instead of suffering in almost constant discomfort this entire mission, he could’ve instead spent it having untold amounts of fun with this gorgeous and incredibly stacked blonde who was happy to tend to his desires? Was this some God’s cruel joke?! He wasn’t mad at Ophelia, despite her inadvertent teasing all this time. He was mad at himself, pissed off that he put himself through all of this for nothing, robbing himself of something that would’ve been a dream come true for so many agonizing days.

Without another word, without even realising what he was doing, his hips picked up more steam, his twitching and throbbing length only getting hotter and more demanding as he fucked her with all he had, the full force of his neglected lust unleashed in a furious symphony. Low curse words under his breath graced his lips along with all of his cries of pleasure, looking on at the sight of his delight being his friend’s delight as well, watching the way she clung to the tree before her and rocked intently back against him as best she could, pride flowing through him a little that he could be a competent partner for her as well.

Every thrust had the extra benefit of having her breasts bouncing and shaking wildly in her bent over position, still dripping with his seed and the copious mixture of their saliva, a visual treat that didn’t go unnoticed by the tactician. A treat that remained visible for only so much longer, the sorceress’ eyes going wide as Morgan’s eager hands snapped around her and took hold of them once more, as if they were picking up where they left off.

Morgan’s insistence on groping her had changed their position faster than she could realise, Ophelia feeling him press against her back with tender digits worshipping her breasts once more, the slight angle adjustment in his positioning hitting a slightly different spot, enough to drive her almost wild, almost screaming in total bliss. “Fuck me Morgan! Fuck me!” She cried out, the polarising sensation of his hard, intense pumping of his cock and the eager yet adoring groping of her tits making her heart race and her pussy tremble, the boy she had thought so sweet and cute venting so much lust and frustration into her slim frame right here in that clearing.

But with his firm chest pressed against her back, his warm tender fingers against her boobs and those powerful heavy thrusts filling her so intently, he didn’t feel like much of a boy. Cute wouldn’t be the right word to describe him either. He felt like a man. A man that was satisfying her in all the ways she could’ve wanted. And all she had to do was show off her big tits? She could only wish she had realised it sooner.

For minutes on end the pair remained pressed against one another, Morgan’s hands bouncing and rocking her boobs as he pleased, teasing her nipples between his fingertips and massaging them while thrusting his hefty, unrelenting cock into her willing and eager slit, the heat from their loins melting into a hot mess of pure arousal. Morgan’s length only shook and throbbed harder as he could feel his orgasm getting closer, while Ophelia’s walls only quivered and squeezed tighter against him as she was readying for hers. Still, they managed for as long as they could, savouring the sensations and resisting the urge to let this all come to an end, even if it was an increasing futile effort.

The pent-up lust that lingered in him had his cock trembling with an impending rush that already had him panting, clinging against the sorceress as he groaned into her ear. “O-Ophelia… I’m going to cum… I can’t hold back anymore…”

Shivering with delight at those words, Ophelia mewled almost as loudly as the smacks of Morgan’s hips against her rear, feeling all the force in that length as it shook inside of her, knowing even without him saying it how close he was. “I’m close too… Gods, I’m so close Morgan…” She let out, all the pleasure he was giving her too much to bear, turning her head back to look at him once more.

“Don’t pull out Morgan! Let it all out inside me! Get me back for getting you so hard and frustrated this whole time! Show me just how pent-up and desperate you are~!”

She was loud, almost screaming in her request, even if her usual bubbliness shone through despite her eager request, finding it in her to be playful in the face of what she was sure was going to be an amazing release. Her friend had pushed her to such an amazing height of pleasure, and it only felt fitting to feel the full force of his climax head on. She had built him up into this state after days on end of accidental teasing, and he should find solace in unloading every bit of that frustration into the girl that had pushed him to this state.

Hearing her speak like that was the tipping point for Morgan, roaring with utter delight as his hips slammed forward one final time, his cock thrashing wildly as he climaxed deep into Ophelia’s slit, his entire girthy length shoved into her and staying there. Powerful, surging shots of semen erupted from his tip, somehow hotter, heavier and faster than he had cum the first time, copious amounts filling her already stuffed pussy with no intention of stopping. He could barely see straight from the sheer ferocity of the ecstasy that surged through his entire body, genuinely feeling as if he was releasing days’ worth of sexual frustration into the sorceress, unable to hold back the cries of joy that overwhelmed him.

Ophelia cried out just as passionately, if not more so, at that ferocious thrashing of him inside her which was perfectly followed up by feeling those waves of his thick seed filling her even more than she was already, eyes widening as his release just didn’t stop. She knew that he could cum a good amount from their first round, but this felt totally crazy, already stuffed full of his huge cock and now being treated to such a furious deluge of his cum that made her feel like she was overflowing. This was his retribution for the teasing she had made him endure. This was how powerfully and spectacularly he could climax when he was overwhelmed by her appeal. And she loved every second of it.

With his climax being so incredible, her body could only respond in kind with an equally powerful one, squealing in pure bliss as she came hard on his cock, her walls clenching down on his length to milk him of all the cum she could, shaking and trembling from all the sensations that rocked her to the very core. She was as messy as he was, her orgasm letting out all over his length and onto the both of them, his lap taking a fair amount of it, the rest staining into her leotard and dripping down her thighs, not caring at all about any of that. They could find a stream or something and clean off. Right now, she simply wanted to enjoy this for all it was worth.

Their joint orgasm lasted for several long blissful moments, the pair heaving against one another with pleasure washing over them until it finally simmered to an end, leaving them gasping and panting against one another, steady amounts of Morgan’s seed already beginning to leak out from Ophelia’s slit around his cock, dripping lightly onto the ground beneath them. With his hands relaxing against her breasts to simply cup them, the tactician couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh of relief, that nagging sensation that had plagued him for days replaced by the warm embrace of his friend’s inner walls still wrapped around his length, thrilled that pain in the ass was over with.

“All better now Morgan?” The sorceress managed to finally ask amidst her heavy breaths, still tingling and shaking gently from the rush that hadn’t quite left her body just yet. Hearing his relieved breath had given her a fair idea of how he was feeling right now, as well as his thick cock no longer thrashing and aching impatiently inside of her but didn’t hurt to make sure. “Has the chosen Heroine Ophelia Dusk finally tended to your-” She began to speak in her dramatic tone, wanting to dive right back into her usual temperament, only for a hand to cup her cheek and turn her head to face him, Morgan having a turn of silencing her this time as his lips pressed gently against hers.

“I’m such an idiot…” He chuckled softly as he pulled back, grinning at her as his hips smoothly withdrew out of her, his seed flowing out of her slit even more now that his cock wasn’t filling her up. “Keeping what was going on all to myself our whole mission… I should’ve just said something. Especially if I knew this was going to be your reaction.” His words carried a certain sort of amusement and regret to them, the ridiculousness of all that had happened enough to make him laugh.

Ophelia was similarly amused, giggling as she raised herself back to stand up after being bent over like that for minutes on end, flexing her fingers softly once they had loosened grip on the tree before her. “I mean, if you’d said something day one, I probably would have ended up slapping you. But day three or four, maybe two if I was in a good mood, I’d have been more than happy.” She mused as she turned around properly, looking up at him with that same radiant energy she always had. “Helping out a companion and a friend is one of the cornerstones of heroism, after all! Besides, you’re smart and you’re cute and the best friend I’ve made here, so of course I’d be down to have some fun with you!”

She did have an odd way of seeing things in that dreamy head of hers, but he couldn’t deny the charm that came with it, taking Ophelia into his arms and leaning in to kiss her properly, the sorceress wrapping her arms around his neck in response to enjoy a little intimacy after that bit of fun they had just enjoyed. “So, does that mean another victory for Ophelia Dusk?” He teased against her lips, hands moving down to the small of her back to keep her close.

Leaning back from his lips with one arm still around him, she struck her little splayed hand pose once more to speak triumphantly, “I’d say that’s a spectacular victory for both us chosen heroes, wouldn’t you say?” She let out with an enthusiastic giggle, letting Morgan roll his eyes briefly at her before leaning back up to resume their kiss, wanting to enjoy it for a little longer.

“Gods, but we’re a bit of mess now, aren’t we?” He chuckled against her lips.

“Yeah… let’s go find a river or something.” She answered right back, even if she refused to move for a few long moments, not letting their kiss stop just yet.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Soon enough, Morgan found himself and the sorceress back on the path again, a slightly more relaxed ease to his walking. After finding a nearby stream and cleaning themselves off, it seemed to make sense to up their pace a little bit to make-up for some of the time they had lost during their little ‘detour’, not that either of them had any regrets after everything that had been said and done that day.

Well, perhaps he had a slight regret.

Despite everything, Ophelia remained in the same position she had always been, skipping lightly alongside him on the wide path, her ample breasts bouncing smoothly with each bouncing step she took. Her motions were bigger now though, making her chest jiggle and shake to his side in even more apparent and enticing ways, every so often stepping that little bit closer for them to graze against him. Now that she knew how badly the sight of her boobs got him excited, she was making sure every little bit of teasing would be intentional now, her radiant eyes gazing right at him with a cheeky smirk across her smooth lips.

“Tell me Morgan, since you’ve stared at my boobs so much these past couple of days, when have they looked the best? Compressed in my tight little leotard? Free and bouncing for you to look as you please?” She trailed off, her hand snapping forward to take hold of his, pulling herself towards him for the side of her breast to press up snugly against his arm. “Or covered and dripping in your cum?” Wickedly those words escaped her lips, keeping her cheeky smirk to see how badly she could make him react.

Morgan’s blush was back at full force, excited all over again at a faster rate than the long drawn out build-up that he was used to after several days on the road. “I thought this was going to get easier now that I’d been honest with you. Seems like you just want me to keep suffering…” He let out with a long sigh, taking advantage of this dynamic of their friendship to look down at her compressed breasts once more, having seen them bare, groped them and released all over them not making them any less of an appealing sight. Even if that privilege that was afforded to him got him hard in his pants once more, falling right into Ophelia’s hands.

“Oh, come on, you don’t have to make it sound like I’m torturing you or something! You like looking at my boobs! And what’s a little teasing between friends anyways?” She responded with a laugh back to him, liking the way her cute tactician got all worked up and flustered from her even after what they had just done to one another. “Besides, I think it’s a pretty simple deal. I get to tease you with my boobs and watch those cheeks of yours get all hot and red, knowing your big thing down there is getting all excited too…” She said shamelessly, already enjoying the new dynamic she was forming for their friendship to take, even if it had Morgan groaning softly in frustration at the embarrassing words that came from her lips.

“And in exchange…” She trailed off as she pushed herself even closer, shifting so that she could bring Morgan’s arm right to her cleavage, softly trapping his bicep between her tits, planting a kiss against his cheek before whispering in his ear. “When we settle down in our tent for the night, you can pay me back for all my teasing, however you want me…”

It was a promise that had Morgan’s cheeks burning even hotter, Ophelia chuckling teasingly at the sight, keeping his arm trapped inside of her cleavage as she walked alongside him. It sounded like such a good proposal to him, the sight of her deliciously big breasts on show for him and that wicked but gorgeous smile across her pretty face an excellent treat he could enjoy along with the promise of everything he could desire when they turned in for the night. So good, in fact, that his pace slowed down a bit, a more relaxed pace that would likely mean they wouldn’t cover the ground he hoped to today.

And who knows? Perhaps they might take a wrong turn somewhere and need to take the long way back to Askr…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, this turned out way longer than I thought it was going to be, especially for the second fic I've ever written. Hope you enjoyed it at least!
> 
> Odoacro is one of the writers who first got me into FE smut in the first place, and when I offered to take a request from him, this was the result. You can tell it's an Odoacro idea when there's a slim girl with humongous tits, right? Might've tried a little hard in places, but I'm decently happy with how it turned out. A bit silly, a bit of nonsense, but that's what you expect!
> 
> As like my first fic, feel free to give me any tips or feedback that you have so I can hopefully improve things next time. Always looking to improve and see if I can actually get anywhere with this.
> 
> In fact, since I probably want to practice writing some shorter fics, happy for you to leave some ideas for short fics and I'll see if I can pick a few to work on to practice writing. Fire Emblem stuff is all good (most of my experience is with Heroes, Awakening, Fates, Echoes, Three Houses and Warriors), but also happy to do other series I feel comfortable with, like Pokémon, Legend of Zelda, Super Mario, Super Smash Bros., Xenoblade Chronicles, Persona 5, RWBY, BNHA, Konosuba, Kill la Kill, just to name a few. Most comfortable writing F/F and M/F, but open to trying other pairings if the idea is interesting. Probably ideas that can range from 1000-4000 words would be best.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for reading and I'll catch you all next time hopefully!


End file.
